


Episode 4 - Season 5 - Magnus

by tailsbeth



Series: Season 5 - Magnus [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: Magnus Fossbakken is entering his final year of school and everything seems to be cracking, including himself. When the family have to come home early from their holiday because his Mum has another manic episode, Magnus starts a journey to rock bottom. He's scared, numb, frustrated and he has no idea how to handle it. When poor decisions make things go from bad to worse, Magnus has to learn how to get back up again and talk to the people who care for him.[Entry for Skam Big Bang 2019]





	1. lørdag 09:07 [02/09/17]

Magnus can hear [music](https://open.spotify.com/track/5qjhTlvBhulflfQD18xBIr?si=XoJ48AQ-SESDs5xOWaMi3w) but he has no idea where it’s coming from. He’s underneath a duvet that isn’t his own, it has a daisy pattern that he can’t quite place. His mouth sticks together and his throat feels like he’s drank sand. He wipes his eyes and peels the duvet away hesitantly. He sighs with relief when he realises he’s in Vilde’s room. The familiar milky pink walls come into focus as he sits up. Vilde’s laptop is open at her desk, but she’s nowhere to be seen. His phone is on the bedside table, there is a lot of messages from the boys.

‘Morning!’ Vilde appears in yoga pants and sports bra, she has a light sweat on her forehead. She has a glass of water in one hand and a packet of paracetamol in the other.

‘You are an absolute angel.’ Magnus takes the painkillers and sips at the water. His head feels like it’s being used as a drum.

‘You were wasted last night. I’ve never seen you that drunk.’

‘Yeah, I can barely remember anything.’ All his memories from the night before were foggy, everything was muddled in his mind.

‘Well you were sick and Even helped me get you home. He’d only had a beer so was pretty much sober in comparison to the rest of us.’

Magnus smiles, he notes to text a thank you to Even later. He looks Vilde up and down and realises what she’s been doing.

‘How are you not hungover? How are you even functioning right now?’

Vilde lies down next to Magnus and cups his face.

‘Some of us, dear boyfriend, actually look after ourselves.’

Magnus looks into Vilde’s eyes, so bright and innocent. He gulps and burrows into the crook of her neck, Vilde pulls the duvet over her. She strokes his bedhead hair carefully, as if it were the precious few hairs on a baby’s head.

‘You need to look after yourself Magnus. I love you so much, I’m so grateful for you. Please promise me you’ll look after yourself?’ she whispers gently. Magnus nods towards Vilde and kisses her collar bone.

‘I love you too.’


	2. Text - lørdag 15:47 [02/09/17]

Even: You alive then? Hope you survived the night

Magnus: Yeah, Vilde’s been looking after me

M: Thanks for helping me last night, Vilde said you helped us home

E: No worries :)

E: Do you remember much? You were beyond wasted…

M: Very little, the later the night goes the less I remember

E: Haha maybe for the best


	3. mandag 08:26 [04/09/17]

‘Halla boys.’ Jonas walks up to the boys who are hanging at the gates. Magnus has his hood up and is reading through Mahdi’s geography notes. Isak is trying to say goodbye to Even but as usual, Even is clinging to every last second he can have before Isak has to go. Jonas bumps fists with Mahdi and then puts his arm around Magnus.

‘You were on fire on Friday. I’m almost proud.’

Magnus sheepishly smiles, Isak and Even start to pay attention to the group conversation.

‘How much did you drink?’ Mahdi asks inquisitively. Magnus pretends to count, using his hands.

‘Yeah I definitely lost count bro,’ he replies, the boys chuckle. Magnus can feel a stare on him, Even’s face is blank. Isak gets his phone out and quickly scrolls through to show the boys some photos from the party.

‘Looking good!’

‘Magnus, you stole those moves from your Dad, right?’

‘What did you and Vilde get up to?’

Magnus goes pale, his brain seems to have blacked the entire night. He just shrugs his shoulders.

‘I genuinely can’t remember a thing. The entire night is just poof, gone. Anyways Even’s the real hero, he helped me back to Vilde’s apparently.’

Even’s face reanimates, forcing a smile. He places a hand on his chest and acts all bashful, Isak gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

‘So nice of you to save Magnus for us.’ Isak says, with some sincerity. Mahdi and Jonas laugh quietly. Magnus gives Mahdi back his notes and slings his bag over his shoulder.

‘See you later guys,’ Even waves and gives one final kiss to Isak before walking away. He shoots a brief glance to Magnus and begins to pace away.

‘Let’s get on with this shit then.’ Isak declares grumpily as they all head towards school.


	4. tirsdag 19:12 [05/09/17]

Magnus is pressing the controller furiously, screaming casual insults at his brother while they play FIFA. Both sit on the edge of the bottle green sofa, slightly hunched. David’s hair is neat and combed back whereas Magnus’s is shaggy and in need of a cut.

‘You’re a little asshole!’

‘Not my fault you suck.’

Magnus knocks his shoulder into David’s, trying to put him off. Magnus starts to appear hopeful, his eyes lighting up as he gets closer to a goal.

‘Yes!’

‘C’mon you cheated there.’

‘Not my fault you suck.’ Magnus mimics his brother moments before. David sticks his tongue out before they go back to the game. The front door can be heard closing. Magnus glances up to see if anyone is coming through the hall.

‘That must be mum and dad,’ David remarks quietly. They continue to play until their parents enter the lounge, Magnus quickly pauses the game much to David’s disappointment.

‘Hey boys,’ Mum stops and leans on the sofa. Her eyes are lined by dark circles. Magnus notices she’s put on lipstick, her usual rosy pink. It’s a good sign, he can feel his mouth curl at the corners. Dad has gone through to the kitchen to switch the kettle on, he stands at the doorway.

‘I bet I can beat you at this y’know,’ Mum jokes as she sits on the sofa.

‘Magnus, can I talk to you?’ Dad calls over. Magnus looks at Mum, looking for some sort of answer, anything. He pleads with his eyes. [She](https://open.spotify.com/track/1uZmTyaUdei4ONPAohLb30?si=CpmhjIJxTZOUEhQNFuHgRA) just nods, with a solemn look. He passes her the controller and goes to the kitchen.

‘Do you want tea?’

‘What do you want to talk about?’ Magnus stands with his arms folded over, barrier up just in case. Dad leans on the table and looks up at Magnus gently.

‘Your mum isn’t going to the facility. The doctor thinks its best she stays at home.’

Magnus eases up his stance, tries not to show his happiness. No locking Mum away, no weird supervised visits, no disasters.

‘Magnus, she’s not out of it yet though. We have to be more attentive as a family, okay?’

‘I can do that. I can be there. I am her son, your son, you seem to forget that. Me and David just get used for errands around here,’ Magnus admits firmly. He is trying desperately to not raise his voice.

‘That’s not fair. It’s a two-way thing, you have to want to see her. Nowadays you seem too busy with your friends or your girlfriend to want to spend time with us,’ Dad gestures with his hands, jutting them out as he talks. Magnus can feel his eyes go glossy, his throat tightens.

‘I can care about my family and friends. Why is that such a bad thing?’

‘Maybe you’re spreading yourself a little thin.’

The suggestion gets under Magnus’s skin. He walks away, through the lounge and past Mum and David who are laughing unaware of the scene behind them. Magnus makes a break for the bathroom, he locks the door and backs into the wall. He slides down the tile, releasing the tension from his body and letting the tears finally escape his eyes. He pushes his hair out of the way as his cheeks dampen. There’s a knocking at the door.

‘Magnus, what’s going on? Are you okay?’ Mum’s voice leaks through the tiny gap at the bottom of the door. He takes a deep breath, trying to keep control of his voice.

‘Yeah, everything’s fine Mum.’

Everything’s fine, everything’s fine, everything’s fine. Magnus reassures himself as he whispers over and over.


	5. torsdag 16:38 [07/08/17]

[Another](https://open.spotify.com/track/27rdGxbavYJeBphck5MZAF?si=o5SaLLHoRpecU7c2DuU-dA) classroom, yet another bus meeting. Magnus realises he might have to start saying no to these as he scrolls on Instagram to see the boys at the skate park. Even can’t skateboard to save himself and the videos make Magnus laugh. The girls give him glares and he holds his hands up, mouthing an apology. He was not there to really participate, just support Vilde. She was incredibly strong in some matters but standing up to Sana, not so much.

‘I think that’s everything today. You’ve all got your lists, you know what to do.’

‘Sir, yes, sir,’ Noora jokes with a quick salute. The girls laugh as Vilde just rolls her eyes and puts away all her notes in her beloved notebook. Everyone packs their bag and gets ready to leave, as they edge for the door, Eva starts to fall behind.

‘Magnus, can I talk to you? Alone, just for a moment.’

Magnus swings back around and nods. He pivots and calls through the doorway to Vilde to wait outside for him. Eva sits on a desk and Magnus shuts the door behind him. Eva fiddles with the strap on her bag, Magnus is filled with uneasiness.

‘Magnus, I don’t really know how to say this.’

‘Say what? I have no-’

‘I saw you kiss Even.’

Magnus steps back, shaking his head. He even lets out a gruff laugh.

‘What? Eva, I wouldn’t do that. I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about.’

‘Fuck you really were wasted. It was on Friday. You went outside to be sick. Vilde wanted to help you but you know what she’s like if she sees anyone puke so I went to see you. Even was trying to help you sit up and that’s when. Well y’know,’ Eva mumbles a little, looking between Magnus and the floor.

‘What the fuck? I wouldn’t do that. To Vilde or to Isak.’

‘I know what I saw Magnus. I’m not judging you, I’m the last person who would.’

‘Fuck.’

Magnus sits on a desk, placing a hand over his mouth. Up until now, he could not remember Friday night. There were flashes here and there. This, however, is completely new information. Eva sits beside him and places a hand on his shoulder.

‘It’s okay. Everyone makes a mistake every now and then. Vilde and Isak will understand.’

‘You think I should tell them? I didn’t even know this had happened until two minutes ago.’

Eva backs away, creasing her brow. Magnus itches at his hands, becoming fidgety.

‘You’re not going to tell them? Magnus, that’s fucked.’

‘So much for not judging,’ he snaps back.

‘Vilde’s one of my best friends, I can’t keep that from her. But I shouldn’t be the one to tell her.’

‘This is so fucked. I don’t even like Even like that,’ Magnus declares, strutting his hands out. Eva picks up her rucksack and licks her lips.

‘Just tell Vilde. Cause if you don’t, I will. You shouldn’t keep secrets from your girlfriend Magnus. Just ask Jonas.’ She leaves calmly and closes the door behind her. Magnus rubs his temple and blinks over and over.

‘Fuck.’


End file.
